Valentine's Day
by hadleygirl
Summary: Even a simple dinner on Valentine's Day can't be simple for Gibbs and FBI Special Agent Dallas Hunter
1. Chapter 1

It was Valentine's Day and Leroy Jethro Gibbs met Dallas at the door wearing a dark suit, with grey shirt and striped tie. Dallas Hunter walked in the front door of Gibbs' home and froze at the site. She backed out the front door, checking the number and then walked back into the house.

"You're in the right place, smart ass," Gibbs said. "And, you've got 45 minutes to get ready. We've got dinner reservations at 6:30 in Baltimore."

"Are you alright?" Dallas asked seriously, slipping off her service weapon and jacket.

"You're now down to 42 minutes. You wanna argue or do you want me to leave without you?"

She gave him a quizzical look only to have Gibbs check his watch. "40 minutes."

"Fine!" And she ran up the stairs to quickly shower and dress. When she came back down the stairs with five minutes to spare it was Gibbs who was amazed.

Dallas wore a short black dress that revealed long, firm legs clad in black hose and heels, carrying a small bag. It was Gibbs' turn to look stunned. "Damn, woman, you do clean up nice."

It was her turn to look at her watch, "Didn't you say 6:30?"

He smiled, held open the door and the two left the house.

The restaurant was an expensive French affair that Dallas had read several reviews on. She looked in awe, again, at the man sitting beside her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He smiled as the valet opened the doors to let them both out. They were seated promptly and the server took the order immediately.

Dallas reached across to take Gibbs' hand. "You ready to explain?"

He smiled, turning his hand over to more firmly take Dallas' in his, "I'm obviously not much of a romantic but I wanted to do something special…something to…"

But before he could finish his statement, their server brought their appetizer and placed it in the middle of the table. As he leaned over, the edge of his jacket caught the holster of a weapon. Both agents saw what occurred, while the server quickly tried to cover the faux pas. Dallas and Gibbs smiled as if nothing happened, allowing their waiter to bid a hasty retreat.

"Tell me you saw that?" Gibbs questioned, as he pulled his backup piece from his leg holster and secured his badge to his belt.

Dallas nodded, "Looks like there's a second one by the kitchen."

Gibbs dropped his napkin and when he picked it up he made the same shooter Dallas did. "Yep. Gotta weapon?"

"Backup in my handbag, along with my badge."

"There's a family back by the restrooms. They need to be cleared." Gibbs instructed.

Dallas nodded her agreement, "Got it. Watch your back."

"You, too," was Gibbs' last instruction.

Dallas excused herself from the table, taking her handbag. She stopped by the family, seated near the back and, kneeling down, flashed her identification to the parents.

"My name is Dallas Hunter. I'm an agent with the FBI. Without raising alarm, I'd like for you to take your kids and secure yourselves in the restroom."

"Are we in danger?" The father asked.

"I can't say for sure, sir. It's just precaution."

The man nodded and grabbed his son, taking him into the men's restroom. The woman did the same with her daughter, Dallas following behind. Once inside the women's lavatory, Dallas pulled her badge on the loop over her head, checked her piece, chambering a round and, then, slipped off her heels. Pulling her cell from her bag, she handed it to the lady.

"Stay in here and, if…" Dallas paused then continued, "and if anything sounds amiss, dial 9-1-1."

The woman nodded her head, placing a hand on Dallas' arm, "Please, be careful."

Dallas smiled. "Always," And quietly slipped out the bathroom door.

As Dallas eased her way around the corner, she heard the first rapport of automatic fire. She entered the dining room to chaos - women were screaming, tables were being overturned with glass, china and silverware hitting the floor in a cacophony of sound. Gibbs was engaged with a shooter Dallas couldn't see. Her first open shot was their server. She also quickly spotted the man who had been by the kitchen, taking him out with another single shot. Through the din, she heard Gibbs yell and watched as he pointed his weapon at her head. Dallas ducked as more gunfire echoed around her. When she looked, she saw Gibbs on the floor across from her. She quickly crossed only to be met with angry blue eyes.

"Towards the kitchen, Dallas, now," Gibbs ordered.

She paused, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine!" He yelled back as the room still echoed with screams and, now, crying, "Don't let him get away."

She didn't wait any longer, but took off across the dining room, oblivious to the damage being done to her bare feet. She slowly entered the kitchen, only to have a shot whiz by her head. She rounded the corner, seeing another waiter reloading his gun. Dallas squeezed off two shots in rapid succession, not sure if either found its intended mark. She heard the clatter of pots and pans and the workers cussing as the man ran past. Dallas followed as quickly as possible, but couldn't catch up with the last shooter.

By the time she returned to the dining room, the streets echoed with sirens. People were frantically checking the well being of their loved ones. Dallas crossed to Gibbs, surprised not to see him, at least, sitting up. It was then she noticed the blood pool slowly starting to form.

"Gibbs?' She asked, but got no answer. She knelt down and quickly felt for a pulse. It was there but faint and Dallas finally began to panic, "Jethro!" She shook him - hard - and his eyes fluttered open. Yelling at him, "Damn it, Jethro. You better hold on." And she started trying to stem the blood.

The cavalry hit the door at that point: Baltimore Police, paramedics and fire fighters. One team came at Dallas' frantic call. But, when they started trying to work on Gibbs, they couldn't get her out of the way. It was only when a familiar voice cut through the din that Dallas moved.

"Get your ass out of the way, Hunter," was Fornell's quietly spoken order. Dallas looked up into the familiar face and pushed back, allowing the medics to do their work. Tobias knelt down beside his agent and his friend. Dallas looked at her boss.

"How'd you know to come?"

He smiled, "Got a call from the bathroom."

Dallas smiled back but it quickly faded as she watched the men wheel Jethro into an ambulance. She then looked down at herself and realized she was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt, Hunter?" Tobias asked.

She looked up as if only just realizing that she, too, had been in a gun battle. "I don't know, Boss."

Tobias whistled for two more paramedics. They quickly checked over the FBI agent and discovered she was injured. They bundled her into the next ambulance, with Fornell next to her, and whisked her off to hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the emergency room, Dallas was stripped; her clothes pushed into an evidence bag. The nurse on call was actually a friend of Hunter's by the name of Jenny Peters. She made sure Dallas had a set of scrubs to change into and then bandaged the agent's shredded feet.

"The doctor will give you a prescription for some pain meds. Believe me," Jenny cautioned, "you are going to need them."

"How's Gibbs?" She quizzed as Fornell finally returned, after giving Dallas the privacy she needed to dress.

"He's in surgery," he responded quietly.

She started to slide off the table only to be halted by her boss.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The waiting room," she responded, pushing against him.

He shook his head, "I didn't hear a doctor release you."

"Jenny!" Dallas yelled, looking past Tobias, "get the paperwork."

"Hunter, for once, would you stay in the hospital?" Her friend asked, bringing the paperwork that would allow the agent to sign out AMA.

Taking the clipboard, Dallas signed her name with a flourish in answer. Fornell and Jenny shared a look as the agent slid off the table and shouldered past them to the surgery waiting area.

Jenny handed a bottle to Hunter's boss, "Right now, she's on adrenalin. Soon, her feet are going to hurt and hurt like hell."

Fornell nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll see what I can find out on Gibbs," she said, patting the agent on the arm.

When he walked into the waiting area, Hunter was pacing. Once again, it was the familiar voice of her boss that cut through the haze in her mind, "You should really sit down."

She paused, "I know but I…" Her voice caught.

"Feel helpless?" Fornell said for her.

"Yeah. Keep thinking I screwed up somewhere." She said softly.

He shook his head, "I doubt that but, for now, keep it to yourself. I'll hear your statement later."

She nodded. From the hallway, she heard voices and knew, immediately, Gibbs' team had made it to the hospital. But as they neared the waiting area, the voices got louder and angrier. Dallas and Tobias shared a glance. Before she could react, Tony DiNozzo had Dallas in a grip and pinned to the nearest wall.

"What the hell, DiNozzo?" Dallas said on a gasp as her head hit the hard surface. She was standing on tiptoes because of the position the NCIS agent held her and she could feel the gashes in her feet protest.

From behind him, Tony heard the voices of his partners and Fornell trying to call him off but his anger was riding him hard.

"How is it you're here, in one piece, not a single scratch and my boss is in an operating room? Explain that to me, Special Agent Hunter," DiNozzo hissed.

Any answer she might have been willing to give, fled at his tone. "You better take your hands off me right now, DiNozzo."

"Not without answers."

A firm grip on Tony's shoulder and a cultured voice in his ear made DiNozzo start, "Anthony, release Dallas now. This is not how Jethro would want you to act." The calm tones of the Medical Examiner making sense to the distraught man.

Tony nodded curtly, releasing his hold on the FBI Agent but not before he shook her one last time. He refused to apologize for his treatment and it was Dallas who reached out and grabbed a handful of the agent's shirt, restraining him.

"You ever manhandle me like that again, VERY Special Agent DiNozzo, and so help me, I will put you on your ass. You understand me?" Dallas hissed.

He knocked her hand away and turned on his heel, leaving most of the team behind. DiNozzo stormed down the hall, only Doctor Mallard walking with him.

"You just make friends wherever you go, don't you?" Her boss asked, deadpan.

"Yeah, it's my charming personality," was Hunter's biting response.

Fornell shrugged, "I actually knew that."

"Are you alright, Hunter?" Ziva asked, smiling at the banter.

She nodded curtly, no longer trusting her voice not to betray her real emotions.

"I got her, Ziva. Thanks." And, once again, her boss came to her rescue.

Ziva nodded in response and left to chase after her idiot partner.

McGee took Dallas' arm, "Please, Dallas, sit down." And he guided her to a chair as he continued to speak, "I'm sorry for Tony's behavior. He just…"

Dallas interrupted, "Don't apologize, Tim. It's a sign of weakness." She quoted one of Gibbs' many rules, "And you sure as hell don't need to apologize for that jackass."

McGee smiled, "Alright, Hunter." He looked down the hall where he could still hear Ziva and Ducky berating the agent. But, before he could leave, Dallas' friend, Jenny, showed up, "I've got an update for you."

"So?" was Dallas' tense reply.

"He came through surgery just fine. He's in recovery and as soon as he comes out of the anesthesia, they'll put him in a room."

"How badly was he injured?" Fornell asked.

"Took two in the back. One glanced off a rib; the other, they had to cut out of his lung. It started filling with blood so that's what had them concerned." She replied.

McGee and Dallas shared a look as the nurse continued, "He's really lucky, though. A couple of inches to the right and this would be a different conversation." No one noticed the blood drain from Dallas' face as the nurse continued, "When he's assigned a room, I'll come back for you." And with that Jenny left the agents alone.

Dallas suddenly couldn't breathe and the churning in her stomach became too much. McGee, who had been sitting beside her during the nurse's update, heard the agent say quietly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

McGee quickly grabbed a nearby trash can as Fornell dropped down beside his charge. "No, you're not." He said calmly, placing a hand on her neck and pushing her head between her legs. "Breathe, Dallas."

Tim knew Hunter was in capable hands. Fornell and the younger NCIS agent shared a glance. "I'll go update the rest of the team." McGee said and quickly left, giving Dallas and Fornell privacy.

"Look at me." Fornell commanded.

Dallas raised up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He's fine. Gibbs is strong and stubborn and, while any injury is serious, it's not what it could have been."

"But, Tobias," Dallas began.

He shook his head, "No, Dallas, no doubts or second-guessing. You did your job."

"But how can you know?"

"Because," he said simply, "I trained you."

The faith that comment implied was nearly the straw that broke the camel's back. He looked around at the chairs and back at his agent who was now hanging on by a thread. "Why don't you let me take you home?"

She shook her head, wiping her face as she answered, "Why don't you try?" Although the tone was not quite as menacing as she would have liked.

He chuckled as he shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Jenny came back in carrying a glass of water, "Why don't you take those painkillers and get some sleep? He's out of the woods now."

"Fat chance," Hunter answered in the same tone she had used with her boss earlier.

Again, Jenny shook her head as she finished, "Fine, Dallas Hunter, but you are going to hurt later, whether you believe me or not."

"Oh, I believe you, Jenny," Dallas responded, "but I'm fine right now."

It was Jenny's turn to smirk, "Sure you are." And she left the FBI agents where she had found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had stayed in the hall, promising not to go anywhere near Special Agent Hunter, in return for the rest of his team leaving him alone. He had gotten the update from Tim, passed along by Dallas' friend. And, he had to admit, he appreciated the fact she had shared her news with Dallas and, in turn, Gibbs' team. He guessed, if he was honest, she didn't really have to do that.

He rubbed the tension in his neck, looking up as the elevator signaled the arrival of someone new to the surgery waiting area. DiNozzo was surprised to see a familiar face exit.

"Tony DiNozzo?" Baltimore Police Detective Jason Grayson spoke to his former coworker.

"Jase? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got that restaurant shooting earlier this evening," he explained. "You?"

"My boss was involved in that restaurant shooting."

Grayson snapped his fingers, "I knew I knew that name. Gibbs is your NCIS boss. But, I was told it was an FBI Agent involved."

DiNozzo nodded down the hall towards the waiting area, 'Yeah." The disgust in Tony's voice barely veiled, "my boss' girlfriend is a Fibbie."

"Gonna need her statement," Jason replied, "Want to join me?"

DiNozzo shrugged but followed the detective to the waiting area. Dallas and Tobias looked up at the entry and it was DiNozzo who made the introductions.

"So," Jason said, "Special Agent Hunter, I need to know what happened."

Fornell stood up, "When she's rested."

"Why?" The police officer countered, "she could have rested at any time by now. Let's get it over with and she can go on about her business." The detective paused, "unless there's something she doesn't want to tell."

Tobias started to argue but Dallas put a hand on his sleeve, "Please, Boss, like he said, let's get it over with."

DiNozzo looked closely at the female agent and saw the fine lines of pain etched around her face and he suddenly noticed the fatigue in Hunter's voice and body language. He dropped down into a nearby chair, only to receive a glare from Fornell.

She nodded, "He can stay. If I'm going to do this, I only want to have to do it once."

"So," Grayson asked, "what were you doing in Baltimore?"

Dallas scrubbed her face, and, taking a breath, answered, "Special Agent Gibbs and I are dating. We were celebrating Valentine's Day."

DiNozzo and Fornell exchanged a glance at that piece of news.

"So, how did you wind up in the middle of a gun battle?" Jason continued.

"We were seated right at 6:30. Waited on immediately by our server. The appetizer came probably twenty minutes later. When he put the plate in the middle of the table, his jacket hung on the holster." Dallas replied.

"And you saw the gun?"

Dallas shook her head, "Didn't need to see the gun to know he was carrying."

"Maybe it was his order pad," Grayson corrected.

She smirked, "Yeah. Two trained Federal agents are going to mistake a holster for an order pad. You want me to do this or not?"

Grayson looked chagrined, "Yeah, go ahead."

"We surveiled the room and spotted one more shooter. At that time, there were no others visible. Special Agent Gibbs made sure I had my weapon and badge and he secured his as well. We also cleared the room of the only family we could spot."

Grayson was making notes, "You did that, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I asked them to take their kids to the bathroom and left the mom my phone."

"So who fired the first shot?" Grayson continued.

Again, Hunter shook her head, "I have no idea. When I returned to the dining area, Gibbs was already engaged. I took out our server and the shooter we had identified earlier. Gibbs took out two more behind me that, I think, must have come from the garage. The final shooter came from the kitchen. He had to be the one that shot Gibbs."

"You pursued him." The police officer made this a statement rather than a question.

"Gibbs ordered me to go after him." Dallas paused, looking at DiNozzo for reaction but the man's face was an unemotional mask as he listened to Hunter's tale. "I crossed the room, entering the kitchen. I took one shot that hit the door as I entered. I fired two rounds but I don't know if I hit him. He made his way through the kitchen and out the backdoor. I followed him to the alley but no further."

"Why stop?" Grayson wanted to know.

She smiled sheepishly, "I was barefoot. Didn't think following him through the alley with no shoes was a good idea."

Changing subjects, Jason asked, "Who was their intended target?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was a table behind me, to my right."

"Who was sitting there?" He persisted.

Dallas stumbled, "I think there was a man in a suit." She closed her eyes, trying to visualize the room. "Older surrounded by two additional guys; looked like, maybe, hired muscle?" She ended on a question.

It was Grayson's turn to nod. "He still there when you got back from the kitchen?"

"No, I don't think so."

"The hired muscle get off any shots?"

"No," she said again, "I don't think so."

"Where are the clothes you were wearing?"

Dallas looked to her boss who answered, "All of Special Agent Hunter and Special Agent Gibbs clothes were sent to the crime lab at NCIS. The Forensic Scientist there, Abby Sciutto, is working on the trace and will submit the final report to you as well as to the FBI and NCIS."

The police detective nodded his head at the FBI agent's answer.

"And your weapons?"

Again, it was Fornell who answered, "Both Hunter and Gibbs' guns were sent over to the FBI lab for ballistics testing. You'll have those reports as well."

"So, we trying to cover something up for the Feds involved?" The detective asked suspiciously.

Fornell bluntly replied, "No. We're attempting to lend a hand to a sister law enforcement entity that is investigating a crime that involves two Federal agents."

Grayson didn't react, continuing to make notes. His next question was meant to throw the agent off her game. "Who called 9-1-1?"

Dallas shook her head, "I gave my phone to the woman and her daughter and asked her to call."

"You know who she called instead?" Grayson asked. Dallas shook her head, No. "She called your boss."

Dallas looked at Fornell, who nodded. "So, who called 9-1-1?" She responded.

"I did." Fornell said simply. "And probably about another 7 to 10 people in the restaurant."

Grayson made those notes and closed his pad. "Well, guess that's everything. You know not to run off anywhere."

"Yeah," Dallas said, "I know the drill."

"Alright, then," Grayson stood up and all the agents followed suit, "guess we'll wait to hear Gibbs' side of the story." The Baltimore detective started to leave the room but paused, "Wait, one more question."

"Yes, sir?" Dallas said.

"Did you or Gibbs ever identify yourselves as agents?"

Dallas paused, "I can't speak for Gibbs. When I got out there, he was taking fire. And, I didn't have time. It was either shoot or be shot."

Grayson nodded, "Okay. Nothing more. Thanks."

"I'll let you know when Gibbs is conscious," DiNozzo said as his former co-worker departed.

Jenny showed up, pushing a wheel chair. "Gibbs is in his room and there's a recliner with your name on it."

Dallas turned around, seeing the wheelchair, she cocked an eyebrow at her friend, "I can walk."

"No, actually, you can't. You want in that room, this is the only way you get there." And Jenny's tone and body language said she was absolutely ready for the fight.

"Why would you need a wheelchair?" DiNozzo asked innocently.

Dallas turned around to the NCIS agent, "None of your damn business."

Jenny let a sigh escape and then answered for her stubborn friend, "You ever see 'Die Hard'?"

DiNozzo nodded as Hunter continued, reluctantly, "Know that scene where the bad guys shoot out all the glass?"

Again, DiNozzo nodded, as Dallas went on, "Well, I was barefoot in the restaurant."

Tony smiled as he firmly grasped Hunter's arm and seated her in the wheelchair, "Sounds more like 'LaFemme Nikita' - the Bridget Fonda version."

The fact that Dallas didn't protest told Fornell all he needed to know. His agent was finally ready to give into the fatigue.

Once inside Gibbs' room, DiNozzo again aided Dallas in the transition from the wheelchair to the recliner. Once she was seated, he slipped off the tennis shoes that Jenny had provided to reveal bandages that were bloodied. He shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

From the doorway, Dallas heard her friend cuss and then stomp off. Fornell thrust the painkillers and a glass of water in his agent's hands.

"They'll knock me out, Tobias," she said quietly, "I'll snore."

He leaned in, "You need to be knocked out, Dallas, and Gibbs is on medication. He'll never know."

When Jenny came in, she cut the bandages off Dallas' feet and quickly applied a topical anesthesia while she re-wrapped the cuts. DiNozzo, who had been sitting on the arm of the chair watching the events, leaned down to the female FBI agent, "Take the damned painkillers. Don't hide them under your tongue - don't hold them in your cheek or even try to palm them. Take them straight up…"

"Or I get a hypo," Jenny finished.

"Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am," was Dallas' cowed response as she dutifully took the medicine.

Fornell grabbed a blanket from the other bed and tossed it to Tony who covered the agent. Once satisfied that both Dallas and Jethro were situated, Fornell turned to the younger man, "C'mon, DiNutso, I'll buy you a coffee."

"Thanks, Tobias, appreciate it." And the two agents left their friends and partners both snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Dallas awoke with a start. Looking around, the past several hours came back in a rush and she looked down at her feet, flexing them warily. As much as she would have liked to stay in the recliner, the uncomfortable pressure to her bladder made that choice unrealistic. She lowered the chair and pushed up, gingerly putting pressure on her feet. She struggled to walk to the bathroom and then returned to her chair. Easing back down in the seat, she reclined the chair and then looked around and met the ice blue gaze of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"So you are injured," he said. She nodded as he continued, "I thought it looked like your feet were bandaged. And, you were snoring like a farmhand."

"Painkillers," she replied in explanation. "So, how about you?"

He shifted in the bed, "I've been better. I'd like nothing more than to yank this oxygen off."

She smiled, "Probably shouldn't. You'll set off enough alarms and whistles to notify the entire hospital."

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled, "Besides, the nurse said something like that when she was in here earlier." Gibbs shifted again in the bed, "You give your statement?"

"Yes."

"Who's got lead?"

"Baltimore PD."

"Seriously?" Gibbs looked stunned.

Dallas nodded, 'Yeah, and the investigator is someone DiNozzo knows."

"Actually, he was a co-worker of DiNozzo's," Detective Grayson said, entering the room.

Dallas blushed as the man crossed to Gibbs' bed and offered his hand, "Jay Grayson."

Gibbs returned the handshake, replying, "Yeah. I remember."

"So, feel up to giving your statement?" The policeman asked.

"Not yet," Fornell answered for Gibbs, entering the hospital room, carrying a steaming cup of hot coffee.

Smiling at his friend, "Please tell me you've got another cup of that in your coat pocket?" Gibbs responded hopefully.

Fornell shook his head, "I don't know if you're cleared for coffee." But, the FBI Agent reached into his pocket and pulled another Styrofoam cup that he proceeded to pour half of his own coffee into and hand across to his best friend.

Gibbs sighed appreciatively, "Thanks, Tobias."

"So, can we start now?" Grayson asked.

"Not yet." This time, it was DiNozzo at the door stopping the police detective. As he crossed the room, he nodded to his boss and then Fornell before he took a seat on the arm of Dallas' recliner. Reaching into his coat pocket, he removed a 20 ounce bottle of Coke and slipped it to the agent.

Dallas looked up with a huge smile, "For me?"

He nodded, "Know you're not a coffee drinker."

"Now?" Grayson asked in frustration.

"Now," Gibbs said, "we can begin."

"So," Grayson said, "begin already."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Gibbs swallowed and then started. "We had 6:30 dinner reservations at the restaurant. We were seated right on time; served immediately and the waiter brought the appetizer probably 30 minutes after."

"The waiter that was armed?" Grayson interjected.

"Right. When he leaned over to put the plate down, his jacket rode up and the handle of the gun was visible. He tried to cover it quickly enough but Dallas and I both saw it."

Gibbs shifted again as he continued, "Dallas spotted a second shooter by the entrance to the kitchen that I confirmed. There was only one table with kids and I had Hunter clear them."

The detective made notes as Gibbs went on with the story. "Not ten minutes after Dallas left the room, two additional shooters in the bar area sprayed the room with automatic weapons fire."

"The bar?" Dallas asked, only to be shushed by both DiNozzo and Fornell.

"They didn't shoot anyone though?" Grayson clarified.

"No, it was mainly for chaos and a show of power. But, when they pointed guns at people, that's when I identified myself." Gibbs explained.

The Detective said, "And Agent Hunter had no idea?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head, "she didn't enter the room until the gun battle was well underway."

"So what happened next?"

"They pointed their weapons at me and I took them out." Gibbs statement was matter of fact. "By then, Dallas was in the room and shot the waiter and the guy she had seen by the kitchen. Two more gunmen entered from behind Hunter, coming from the garage/valet area. She had to duck and cover so I had clear access to them. That must have given the last shooter the opening he needed to get me."

"And, again, Agent Hunter wasn't aware of this assassin," Grayson sought clarity.

Gibbs shook his head, "She had no idea until she saw me on the ground. She crossed to check on me but I ordered her to go after the last guy. After that, as you can well imagine, it gets a little fuzzy. Last thing I remember is Dallas hitting me."

She drew a breath from the corner, "I didn't hit you."

He looked at her, "Yeah, actually, you did."

"I did…" Dallas started only to be cut off by Fornell, "Hunter."

She huffed but fell silent.

Jason asked, "Who were they after?"

"There was a businessman seated behind Dallas, to my left, flanked by two security types. Saw their earwigs. Pretty sure he was their target." Gibbs answered.

"And how come your waiter didn't shoot him when you went after the other two?" Grayson wanted to know.

Gibbs shrugged, "Confusion. Surprise. They weren't expecting two armed federal agents."

"The security detail fire any shots?"

"No," Gibbs was adamant, "Dallas and I were the only ones firing shots. The security guards flipped the table and pulled their man down for protection."

Grayson smiled, "Well, that about does it."

Fornell was confused, "What do you mean 'that about does it,' Detective?"

Closing his notepad, Jay answered, "Well, I actually knew most of what happened. It was the two in the bar that I didn't have an answer for. Can't see them from the security footage."

"Security footage?" DiNozzo questioned, standing from the chair.

"Yeah, like something straight out of _Mr. and Mrs. Smith. _Between the two of them, Gibbs and Hunter took out seven shooters."

"Six," Dallas corrected, "I didn't get the last one."

"Actually," the policeman countered, "you did. The guy in the kitchen took one to the shoulder and one to the neck. He bled out less than a block from the restaurant."

"So," Gibbs asked the questions now, "who were they? And who was the guy they were after?"

Grayson replied, "The businessman was a guy by the name of Vernon VanSlyke. He's a very wealthy South African businessman and rumored to be a leading contender for president. The shooters were a tribal goon squad. They all have family back home in South Africa and they believed this was an easier way to get to their target."

"Jay?" It was DiNozzo's turn. "You got the security tape?"

Grayson smiled and pitched a thumb drive to his former co-worker. "Here. Case is open and shut. I'll have your statements typed and all you'll need to do is sign them."

Gibbs and Hunter nodded. Jay reached out a hand to Fornell, who shook it and then turned to DiNozzo. "Good to see you, Tony. Don't be a stranger."

And with that, the policeman was gone.

Grabbing the laptop from his backpack, Tony flipped it open and inserted the flash drive. The scenes in the restaurant unfolded in rapid succession and the entire incident was over in less than fifteen minutes. Fornell and DiNozzo shared a look and then looked at Dallas and Jethro.

"Gotta admit, Gibbs, that's impressive." Fornell spoke.

"Just did what we had to do." Changing subjects, Gibbs redirected, "So, Dallas, go home and get some rest. Tony will take you."

"Don't I get a say?" Dallas asked.

"No," was the unison response from all the men.

"C'mon, Hunter," Tony said, as he walked outside the hospital room to retrieve a wheel chair, "your chariot awaits."

She cast a doleful look at both her boss and her boyfriend but got no sympathy. Tony stood waiting and Dallas knew she was fighting a losing battle. She leaned the chair forward and DiNozzo helped her, situating her comfortably. "By the way," Tony said, leaning down, "you did hit the boss."

"I…" She turned around to look at the NCIS agent and then smiled, "well, I had to do something to make sure he didn't die on the restaurant floor."

They shared a laugh but, before Tony rolled her out of the room, Dallas and Jethro exchanged a meaningful glance.

After the younger agents had left, Tobias looked at his friend.

"You're damned lucky," Fornell answered.

"In more ways than one, Tobias. In more ways than one."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Dallas drove in relative silence. She had to admit, the events of the last days were finally starting to catch up. Her feet ached. She felt like the layers of dirt and grime probably stood out against pale skin and, well, she wouldn't even discuss her breath. That brought a smile to her face.

DiNozzo had his own demons. That tape had shown him just how much Dallas had done to protect his boss. She had appeared as if from nowhere and dispatched the assassins with one shot each. She hadn't wanted to leave the injured Gibbs until he motioned angrily for her to follow the last shooter. And, while the others had talked, Tony had watched on the security tape as she did, in fact, hit Jethro to revive him and then had to be ordered off by her own boss to let the paramedics work on him. Tony cut her a sideways glance and saw her smile.

"Something funny?" he asked.

She startled and then said, "I was just thinking. What a fright I must look," she paused and then added, "and smell."

He smiled back, "Not so bad. I've seen worse." He chuckled, "Hell, I've been worse."

They were silent a bit longer when DiNozzo finally spoke again. "So, I guess I owe you an apology."

"I thought your Boss had a rule about that," she responded, looking straight ahead.

"Well, he says there's an exception when it's between friends."

"And, we're friends?" She turned in the seat to look at the NCIS agent.

He had the good grace to look embarrassed. "We should be since we have a common cause."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah. He's, well, he's very important to me."

"Me, too," she answered quietly.

"And, if anything, I should have known that you wouldn't leave a fellow Marine behind."

"Yeah, you should have," she spoke silently. He nodded and Dallas added, "Don't make that mistake again, DiNozzo."

It was his turn to smile, "I won't, Hunter."

They pulled into the driveway of Gibbs' home. Dallas grasped the door handle and then looked towards the long walk up to the front door. She suddenly felt totally bone weary. Tony had watched her actions, waiting to see what she would do. He was ready to offer help but, he also knew, Dallas Hunter was a proud, stubborn woman. It was the trait that made her the agent she was.

She turned back to Tony and with a voice that finally betrayed her said, "DiNozzo, I don't think I can get into the house without help."

"Think that's why Gibbs assigned me to drive you home," Tony said with a smile. "I'll be right around."

He jumped out of the car and went around to help the agent from the passenger seat. He half-supported, half-carried the Marine into the house. When she would have stopped at the couch, Tony encouraged her to go farther.

"Let me take you up to the bedroom. You can bathe, change and sleep comfortably, all within just a few steps."

Dallas thought for only a moment before saying shyly, "Thank you, Tony. That would be wonderful."

He helped her up the stairs and, when she was seated on the edge of the bed, he spoke again. "I'll drop by tomorrow to check on you."

"Come late." She cautioned.

He smiled, "No problem." DiNozzo started to leave and then looked back over his shoulder, "So, we're good?"

She nodded, 'Yep. We're good. Thanks, DiNozzo. See you tomorrow."

He nodded and left the agent to fend for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs had been released from the hospital three days later. He was recovering nicely and Dallas with him. They were sitting in the living room, each reading when Dallas heard the car stop out front.

"We expecting anyone?" She asked, immediately in agent mode.

Gibbs reached into the desk drawer next to him and pulled out a small caliber handgun that he tossed to Dallas, "No, we're not."

She nodded and carefully went to the door to await their visitor.

The knock came quickly and she slowly eased open the door, keeping the weapon well hidden behind her.

"Are you Special Agent Dallas Hunter?" The voice was cultured and heavily accented. He was also expensively dressed in a tailored suit and crisp shirt and tie.

"Who wants to know?" She asked.

The man smiled, "My apologies. I am Vernon VanSlyke. May I come in?"

She spared a glance for Gibbs who gave a quick nod of consent and she opened the door wider. Once inside, VanSlyke took a seat on the couch.

"You are very difficult people to find," VanSlyke said.

"And why would you need to find us, Mr. VanSlyke?" Gibbs asked.

He smiled, "Why, to thank you, Special Agent Gibbs. And, you, too, Special Agent Hunter. Because of the two of you, I as well as everyone else in that restaurant are alive to see another day."

"We just did our job, Mr. VanSlyke, nothing special," Dallas responded.

"Well, you will allow me to have a different opinion and," the businessman continued, "to make the evening up to you."

"I'm sorry?" Dallas queried.

He smiled, "I know that neither of you will accept a monetary reward but you will allow me to make good your dinner."

It was Gibbs turn to smile, "Thank you, Mr. VanSlyke, but that's not necessary."

"Not necessary, perhaps, but something within my power to offer. And I have cleared it with your directors and they both agree that my buying your dinner hardly constitutes a bribe or reparation for services rendered."

Dallas and Jethro shared a look of surprise at the lengths this man had obviously gone to. VanSlyke continued, "Here is my business card. When you're ready to take me up on my offer, call this number. My personal driver will pick you up. If you call me early enough in the morning, I can have the arrangements made same day."

VanSlyke stood as did Gibbs and Hunter. He extended his hand, first to Dallas, then to Gibbs, each returning the hand shake. "Thank you is inadequate. Please, take me up on my offer," VanSlyke all but pleaded.

"It's very generous, sir," Dallas responded, "Thank you again."

She walked the man to the door and closed it behind him. Returning to the living room, she saw Gibbs look again at the card.

"Interesting offer," Dallas said softly.

"MmmHmmm," was all Gibbs responded.

She shrugged and left the enigmatic NCIS agent to his own machinations.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Dallas sleep. He had just finished his shower and was drying his hair with the towel. He smiled and then, twisting the towel, he popped the side of the bed, near Hunter's head.

She jumped straight up, giving Gibbs an unobstructed view of ample bosom. He smiled as she scowled, "You know I hate it when you do that."

She grabbed the sheet and pulled it up around her neck. Gibbs laughed and then asked, "You okay to wear heels?"

She cocked her brow, "You know I am. I start back Monday just like you do."

"So how do you feel about dinner tonight?"

"You mean, take VanSlyke up on his offer?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Why not?"

"OK," she hesitated. "Are you sure?"

He sat down on the foot of the bed, "Yeah. Actually, I am. Like you said, we both start back Monday. The weekend's packed. Tonight's the best night so why not take advantage."

"Well, if you're sure," Dallas replied.

"Good. I already called the number. The car will be here at five o'clock." And with that Gibbs went back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

Dallas watched him go, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, signaling the driver's arrival. When Dallas descended the stairs, she once again stared at a Leroy Jethro Gibbs dressed in a suit - this time navy blue with an off white shirt and a blue tie, the same color as his eyes. God, he was gorgeous.<p>

Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off Dallas. The sleeveless sheath dress was tailored to fit - black with a delicate red pinstripe that Hunter had offset with red heels and a red clutch. He had to admit the dress played to the sheer beauty of the FBI agent's physique - toned arms and legs and a lean body. From a throat that had suddenly gone dry, Gibbs asked, "Ready?"

She nodded as he opened the door.

"Special Agent Gibbs? Special Agent Hunter? I'm Dave. I'll be your driver."

"Dave, tonight it's Dallas and Gibbs," Gibbs responded.

The chauffeur smiled, "Very good, Sir." And he led the two agents to the limousine. Opening the door, he continued, "The champagne is open and on ice. Compliments of Mr. VanSlyke. It will take us about thirty minutes to reach our destination."

Dallas smiled, "Thank you, Dave." And she crawled in, followed by a smiling Gibbs.

"Well, shall we?" Hunter asked, taking a crystal flute and holding it up to the NCIS agent,

"Might as well. Shouldn't let it go to waste," Gibbs answered, grabbing his own glass and holding it out to his partner.

Thirty minutes later the vehicle stopped. When Dave opened the door to allow his passengers to exit, both Gibbs and Hunter came to an abrupt stop by the car.

"This is not the restaurant," Dallas responded.

"No, it's not," was Dave's only reply.

But before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by their host. "Agents Gibbs and Hunter, welcome!"

VanSlyke came to shake the agents' hands.

"VanSlyke," Gibbs all but growled, "you said dinner."

The businessman smiled, "Yes, but I didn't say where." He took both agents by the arm and started walking them towards the entrance, "This is my home. Unfortunately, I have a conflicting engagement and I can't stay but, tonight, you will enjoy my hospitality."

Inside the entry hall of the mansion, VanSlyke released the agents and then continued to walk forward, towards an alcove where he motioned for someone to join him. When VanSlyke returned, he was accompanied by another man.

"Holy crap! You're Marcus Samuelsson," Dallas said in awe.

The men smiled as the South African answered, "When you called me this morning, Special Agent Gibbs, I had to think fast. I called Marcus, told him what the two of you had done and, well, he agreed you deserved something special."

"So," the chef added, "I spoke to a few of your friends and acquaintances and prepared a special menu just for the two of you. So, if you'll follow me." And Chef Samuelsson pointed toward a room, deeper inside the home.

"Go ahead, Agent Hunter. I'd like a word with Special Agent Gibbs," VanSlyke smiled.

Dallas looked over her shoulder at Gibbs who nodded. She hooked an arm through the chef's and laughed, "Lead the way." And the two walked through the entryway, chatting.

Gibbs turned back to their host, "I don't think this was what the Directors agreed to, Mr. VanSlyke."

He smiled, "No, I don't imagine they would approve of this exactly."

"Actually, I'm not sure I approve," Gibbs responded.

"Why? I wanted a way to thank you. You put your lives on the line for not only me but all the others in that restaurant. You think they wouldn't do something special for you, given the chance?"

"No, I don't," Gibbs said simply, "Not for just doing our jobs."

VanSlyke shook his head, "Gibbs, any of the people in that restaurant would jump at the chance. Like the older couple celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary. Because of you, they may get to celebrate 51. Or, the young college kid who had saved all of his tips for three months just to take his girl out somewhere special for Valentine's. They now have a very special memory to share and an opportunity to go out again sometime. And, you think that family that Agent Hunter evacuated wouldn't buy your lunch?"

"You took care of each of those couples?" Gibbs asked in awe.

He shrugged, "Every now and again, I get to do something fun and worthwhile with my money."

Gibbs thought for a moment and then extended his hand to the businessman, "Thank you."

VanSlyke returned the handshake and then reached into his pocket and removed a small jewelry case. "I had my security go back to the restaurant. They found this in the area where you and Agent Hunter were sitting. We assumed it might be yours."

Gibbs took the case, "Huh…I actually figured it was in an evidence lock up somewhere."

"It probably would have been if the police had been a little quicker," VanSlyke smiled.

"Thanks again. And, could I ask one more small favor?" Gibbs ventured.

VanSlyke smiled and nodded as Gibbs made his request.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow, Chef, this was phenomenal," Dallas said on a sigh, looking over the last empty dish still on the table.<p>

"Best steak and potatoes I've ever had," Gibbs added.

Dallas smiled. The steak had been kobe beef, prepared with the chef's own special rub. The potatoes had been fingerling potatoes, baked and then mashed with garlic butter. Dallas' meal had been mahi-mahi with a wonderful relish and light salad. The dessert was chocolate and decadent and sinful.

"Well, I am so glad that you both enjoyed the meal. And, whenever you are in Chicago or New York, you will be guests at my restaurants. Of course," the chef smiled, "you'll have to pay."

Hunter and Gibbs laughed and shook the chef's hand, as he continued speaking, "So, Vernon wanted me to let you know you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Dave is waiting to take you home when you're ready." And with that the chef was gone.

Dallas stared across the table at her partner, "Thank you, Gibbs."

He smiled, "For what?"

"For convincing me to do this."

"Well," he said, putting the box on the table between them, "it was terribly difficult."

Dallas' mouth fell open, staring first at the jewelry case and then her date, "Have you lost your mind?"

He shook his head, "Open it. Because, it's not what you think."

Dallas reached out with shaking hands to open the small box to reveal a finely crafted platinum heart necklace. "It's beautiful."

Gibbs reached over and took the box, removing the necklace as he did. He then stood and dropped it down over Hunter's head and secured the clasp, kissing her neck as he did.

"Shall we call it a night?" Gibbs asked, as he pulled Hunter's chair back.

She nodded, "I think so." And stood to join the agent.

They exited the estate to the vehicle and its waiting driver. Smiling broadly, Dave opened the door and asked, "So how was it?"

"Amazing," Dallas answered, only to stop her progress and turn back to the driver. "What is this?"

Dave smiled and withdrew the bouquet, "This is Mr. VanSlyke's last surprise. A bouquet of roses, every color you can imagine. Yellow, white, pink, orange, even purple. The only color missing is red. And, only a lover or sweetheart should do that."

"Thank you, Dave," Dallas said, placing a kiss on the driver's cheek and then sliding into the car.

Dave discreetly handed the bud to Gibbs as he followed behind Hunter. And, as the door to the limousine closed, Jethro placed the single stemmed red rose onto the bouquet Dallas still held.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dallas," Gibbs said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jethro," Dallas replied and sealed the evening with a kiss.


End file.
